User talk:Melon1234
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 03:15, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Enjoy! ''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 21:06, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Enjoy! Grammar There was a spot in this edit where you began a sentence with the word "Made". Please fix it, and always read aloud the sentences you change. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 02:53, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Crossings of Taeglin Two things: In references, we never put author names in front of books such as The Silmarillion - and the subject words in an article are '''always in bold'. So "Crossings of Taeglin" needs to be put in bold, in that first sentence. Please make the changes. Though thank you for adding it! [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 01:25, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Reply I see what you mean as far as similarity with TG is concerned; however, if this is all the information we have for an article there's only so many different ways it can be said. When I have time I will review the relevant section of ''The Silmarillion and see if it can be expanded in order to avoid any similarity. Also, as a general rule we don't cite Tolkien Gateway here unless the article itself mentions the site. To echo HiddenVale, thanks for your recent edits and feel free to let us know if you have any questions. --Bitterhand (talk) 00:00, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Reply As far as wiki standards go, LOTR:Current policies is a good place to start. The most common issues at the moment tend to be material written in present tense (Aragorn rides to Minas Tirith) when it should always be in past tense (Aragorn rode to Minas Tirith), obvious speculation (especially made-up dates in the infobox) and simple formatting corrections (bolding the first instance of the article subject's name; de-capitalizing "Adaptations" in "Portrayal in adaptations", etc.) As opposed to other wikis, we don't have any concrete requirements to be an administrator as far as I know. It isn't really a common occurrence to have a new administrator here, so I'm not sure I can speak as to what 'normal' is. It's actually interesting you would bring that up, as I've recently been interested in becoming an admin but haven't got around to initiating that discussion yet. Best of wishes, and again don't hesitate to ask questions! --Bitterhand (talk) 01:37, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Re: Question It can be complicated, and can depend on/vary with the article. For now, don't worry about articles being marked for revision (leave that labor up to me and others), unless you see a blaring factual mistake, spelling error, sentence-syntax error, et cetera. Thanks for asking! [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage''' 02:28, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Re: Question If you're using the Visual Editor, click the drop-down menu titled "Insert" and select "Reference". You'll also want to add a References list if there isn't already one in the article, which is the next option after "Reference". --Bitterhand (talk) 01:36, February 15, 2019 (UTC) I know the formatting can vary slightly by browser/operating system, but on mine you click directly on the number in brackets, not the references list, and then click "Reference" on the small script window that opens; after which you should be able to edit the reference. And yes, references should include inter-wiki links. This should be helpful as far as how exactly to write the reference. --Bitterhand (talk) 01:48, February 15, 2019 (UTC)